


Watch it Burn

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Arkham Asylum is Terrible, Arson, Ficlet, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Arkham Asylum has just been emptied, and one of its former inhabitants has evidently taken matters into their own hands...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Watch it Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I wrote from an idea that came to me some time ago. I haven't caught up fully with Batwoman though - I think I'm up to episode 16 - and I have no idea what happens after that, but this idea was at least somewhat influenced by Kate's decision at the end of that ep, as well as my dislike of both prisons and mental asylums.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The flames licked at the crumbling walls, debris falling as the fire spread further and further through the building. In no time at all, the furore became a thunderous rage, as loud and ferocious as the pain and terror felt by those who had once been forced to reside within its walls, tormented and ravaged from dawn to dusk.

The black of the night, a soothing sanctuary and welcoming indicator of the open skies, the promise of better things to come, punctuated quite abruptly by the light of that fire, a mutual concoction of anger, of relief, of euphoria, reflecting back into the eyes of many of those watching.

The orange. The red. The flicker of blue here and there. Blazing heat felt on the onlookers' skin only a mere hint of the destruction no doubt happening inside.

No one had yet come to put it out.

Nobody had yet come to search for those now free.

They would do eventually. That much was obvious. But for now at least, it seemed the entirety of Gotham was mesmerised.

It was anyone’s guess what would become of it once the fire was out and the whole thing lay decimated in the aftermath. But rising from the ashes, the former inhabitants might actually have a shot, wherever they went, perhaps.

Alice didn’t know which of the inmates had done it – which of the sorry lot had lit the first flame. But quite frankly, she didn’t care.

Arkham Asylum was on fire.

And she would watch it burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have no clue whether I'll write for Batwoman again, although I'm certainly open to it if any ideas do spring up. Don't have any atm, but who knows?


End file.
